La fille aux cheveux roux
by Jonkille
Summary: Un hommage à Alan Rickman un grand acteur qui à interpréter à merveille pendant 10 ans l'un des plus beau personnage créé par J. K. Rowling...


**En hommage à Alan Rickman...**

Il est une idée reçut qu'avant de mourir l'on voit ça vie défiler devant ses yeux. Elle était toute sa vie. Elle serait toute sa vie à jamais.

* * *

Elle était arrivée le matin même. Une grande femme avec une longue robe, un chignon stricte et un chapeau écossai avait frappé à la porte de Mr et Mme Evans. Elle était venu pour leur apporter une étrange nouvelle. Elle leurs avait expliqué que leur fille avait quelque chose de spécial, qu'elle avait des dons magiques et qu'elle allait pouvoir intégrer une école pour apprendre à s'en servir. Dès qu'elle avait vue cette étrange femme Lily avait sut. Elle avait comprit que c'était vrai, ce que lui racontait son ami Severus depuis plusieurs semaines, elle était une sorcière ! Elle savait que sa vie serait chamboulée à jamais.

Lily courait, elle traversa le parc à toute jambe, sa petite jupe bleu d'enfant et ses cheveux roux flottant derrière elle. Il était sous le marronnier, derrière les balançoires, il avait des cheveux long, noir et décoiffés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, et sa chemise était beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Malgré tout, elle le fixait de ses yeux émeraudes et courait vers lui, elle lui cria avant d'arriver :

\- Severus ! Severus ! Ça y est ! Tu avais raison ! Je l'ai reçu !

Il la reçus dans ses bras, dans son coeur, comme un boulet de canon. Les deux enfants tombèrent à la renverse en riant.

\- Moi aussi ! Moi aussi Lily !

Il poussa la porte de sa maison miteuse, sinistre. Il avait encore le visage de Lily Evans, dans les yeux, dans la tête, dans le cœur. Sa seule amie. Pourtant elle n'était pas la seule personne à qui il voulait annoncer la nouvelle. Il faisait sombre dans la maison, les rideaux étaient tirés malgré le soleil d'été. Ils avaient encore du se disputer. Severus entrouvrit la fenêtre laissent passer un filet de lumière. Un homme au cheveux noir et sale au nez crochu comme le sien, ronflait dans un fauteuil. Aux bouteilles de verres qui trainaient par terre le garçon sut qu'il avait but. Severus poussa la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Sur le lit une femme trop mince, les yeux rouge et le regard vague se mordait les doigts. Il sut tout de suite qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle ne réagit pas quand sont fils poussa la porte. Mais il avait l'habitude. Il s'assis à côté d'elle.

\- Maman, il faut que je te dise, elle est arrivée… Chuchota il.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Lui arrachant un sourire triste.

* * *

Severus ouvrit la porte d'entrée dans un grincement sinistre, et sortie de la ruine qui lui tenait lieu de maison, seul. Il avait tenté de coiffer ses cheveux noir, de rentrer sa vieille chemise dans son pantalon pour avoir l'air plus présentable, en vain… Il aurait aimé avoir ses parents pour l'accompagnée dans cette étape importante de sa vie, mais son père n'était pas rentrée du bar ou il avait passé la soirée la veille, et sa mère pleurait à nouveau. Mais il avait prit l'habitude de se débrouiller seul. Il tourna au coin d'un jolie rue, avec des maisons fleuries, le genre de rue ou la joie sortait des fenêtre des demeures bien entretenue. Parfois, Severus aimait à se demander quel aurait put être sa vie dans une de ses maisons. Souvent il balayait ses rêves du plat de la main. Il était un sorcier, et cela valait toute les maisons du monde. Encore un angle de rue et il se dirigea vers la maison des Evans, elle était belle cette maison, des lys et des pétunias étaient planter dans le jardin, des volets bleu encadrait joliment les fenêtres et à côté de la grande porte d'entrée un cloche au son clair annonçait les visiteurs.

Severus s'arrêta sur le trottoir et observa par la fenêtre avec envie. Une grande femme brune s'affairait dans la cuisine, et un homme, dont les cheveux roux commençaient à tomber essuyait les assiettes que lui passait une troisième personne caché par le mur. Il imagina ses cheveux roux, comme ceux de son père, légèrement ondulée dans son dos, passer devant ses beaux yeux verts. Il l'imagina donné un petit coup de tête sur le côté pour se libérer la vue, évitant ainsi le savon qu'elle aurait put avoir dans les cheveux si elle les avait relever avec le dos de la main…

Severus ce souvenait du temps ou l'on était heureux à la maison, du temps ou l'argent ne manquait pas, du temps des sourires et des rires. Il y avait du soleil dans la maison, les rideaux étaient ouverts et une mère chantait en préparant le repas et un père qui mettait le couvert en sifflotant. Un père qui embrasse et une mère qui dit je t'aime…

Un bruit sourd le sortie de ses pensés, le garçon se dirigea alors vers la porte sur le petit chemin en gravier. Il sonna à la cloche et attendit. Il l'imagina venir ouvrir en sautillant… La porte s'ouvrit alors et il afficha un grand sourire qui se transforma très vite en grimace. Une grande fille blonde avec un visage trop allongé se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle le jaugea d'un regard désapprobateur, grimaça et libéra l'entrée de mauvaise grâce. Pétunia Evans referma la porte derrière lui et hurla :

\- LILY ! Le fils Rogue !

Et elle disparut dans la cuisine non sans lui jeter un regard noir au passage.

\- Pétunia ! Une voix de femme indignée s'éleva alors de la cuisine.

La mère de Lily apparut alors dans l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire au lèvre.

\- Bonjours Severus, dit elle de sa voix douce, tu veux boire quelque chose ? On ne va pas tarder à y aller.

\- Non merci madame.

\- Lily ne va bientôt descendre, LILY ! Crie elle en direction des escalier.

Une fillette rousse dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, cette fois elle portait une robe noir qui lui arrive au dessous des genoux, elle avait un petit sac à main rouge et elle s'approcha en sautillant. Elle sourit, et le cœur de Severus manqua un battement.

\- Severus ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'une sorcière ? Demande elle en tournant sur elle même, faisant flotter sa robe autour d'elle.

\- Heu, presque, répond il en souriant. Mais tu es très jolie. Bafouilla t-il finalement.

* * *

\- Regardez moi…

Et Severus Rogue s'éteignit dans les yeux verts de Lily Evans.

Une fillette rousse en robe bleu lui tendit la main :

\- Je t'ai attendu Severus…

* * *

Une hommage à Alan Rickman, un fantastique acteur, dont le récent décès ma beaucoup touché. Si vous avez cinq minutes, Romain sur la chaine teatime lui rend un merveilleux hommage sur youtube.

Bien à vous,

Jonkille


End file.
